


Dropping Anchor

by AcidicMusings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, batfam, stepdad Hal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: Different moments in time of the Jordan-Wayne relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _“Stop moving- ohmygod Hal,” Oliver wheezed as he broke out laughing._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“What’s so funny, Ol?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“You have grey hair. Welcome to being part of the old men,” he managed out between his laughter._

The neon lights in the club did nothing but hype Hal up as he sipped his third drink. Next to him Oliver leaned heavily onto him, babbling something about ‘red meat fascists’ before letting his head fall onto Hal’s shoulder. Hal moved Ollie’s head onto the bar and found himself glad he tuned the other out after his first drink. It had been a rough couple of days off-world; there’s only so many times you can deal with the same ‘I’m going to try and fuck with the Green Lanterns bs’ before it lost its edge.

He looked down at the simple gold band wrapped around his ring finger and rubbed it with his thumb. Hal knew he had some time before Bruce would be down for the night, waiting for him in their bed. The drink in his hand lost its appeal and he looked back to Ollie. His cheeks were flushed as he progressively got louder drawing some looks. “Maybe you should slow down there, Ol. How many have you had, man?” Hal asked doing his best control his own voice from slurring.

“Too many?” Oliver responded before chugging the rest of whatever red concoction was in his glass. “Hal, I gotta piss. Come with me, y’know the buddy system.”

“Okay, but after I’m flying you home. Deal?”

“Deal. No hurry, though, I’m about to piss myself,” he stated before hopping off the stool. Hal tipped his head back and swallowed the last bit of his drink before following after the archer. They rounded the corner to follow a long hall down to the bathroom. Hal rubbed his eyes and willed them to adjust to overly bright lights that bore down onto them.

At the sight of the john, a familiar pressure built in his own bladder, _might as well_. Careful to avoid the unknown puddles on the floor he positioned himself in front of the urinal. “Really?” He mumbled as Ollie took the one directly next to him while humming some new pop song. Suddenly, the man stopped and narrowed his eyes and leaned in close to him.

Hal stopped what he was doing and raised a brow, “I know I’m pretty, but I’m married,” he joked.

“Stop moving- ohmygod Hal,” Oliver wheezed as he broke out laughing.

“What’s so funny, Ol?”

“You have grey hair. Welcome to being part of the old men,” he managed out between his laughter. Hal zipped his pants back up and pushed Ollie aside to get to the dusty mirror. He turned to see his temples and leaned in. The lantern narrowed his eyes before groaning.

Ollie patted his shoulder, “I think it kinda suits you. You have that sexy trophy husband look.”

“Not a trophy husband,” he mumbled as he continued to stare at the little silver hairs growing in.

“Sorry my bad, I meant roguish space cop.”

Hal snorted and gave Ollie a light shove before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a message on the lock screen.

[Bruce] Going to bed. Try your best to not wake the whole manor coming in.

Hal smiled and rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone, forgetting his earlier troubles. “C’mon Ol, time to get your ass home.” Before the other man could argue, Hal was leading him through the doors of the club and up into the air. He dropped him off to Dinah before heading back to the Wayne Manor. Once he had been intimidated by its dark presence, but now it felt like home.

He entered through the batcave and silently went up the stairs to the manor. He paused at Damian’s door and gently cracked it open to check on the boy. Hal smiled to himself seeing him curled up around Titus and Ace with Alfred the cat by his head. He walked further down to Tim’s door and did the same.

“Cmon you gotta sleep some time,” he commented seeing the laptops glow against the teen’s face.

“Just a bit longer,” Tim tried stifling a yawn. Hal shook his head and used the ring to pluck the laptop out of his hands and down onto the dresser. “Goodnight kid,” he chuckled ignoring Tim’s protests as he closed the door. Hal finally got to his and Bruce’s room and silently let himself in. The pilot stripped down to his boxers before taking a moment to take in his lover; Bruce was sprawled out on his side, his hair undone and in every direction.

The bed dipped as Hal climbed in and he drew Bruce closer. “You smell,” he heard Bruce comment tiredly but pressed back against him.

“Mm I’ll shower in the morning,” Hal replied. “Go back to sleep.” The dark-haired man didn’t need to be told twice, he exhaled and fell back asleep.

Hal did in fact shower that morning. Only after Bruce woke up and pushed him out of bed saying: “you smell like a brewery.” He shook his hair out and stepped outside the shower ignoring the way his knee creaked. The man wrapped a towel around his waist before leaning in close to the mirror.

“Seriously the fuck?” He said under his breath looking over the unwanted greys with mirth.

“Is there a problem?” Bruce asked making him jerk in surprise. He padded up next to him and leaned back into the counter.

Hal sighed and rubbed the hairs. “Spooky, I’m officially old. I’m getting grey hairs- are you laughing? This isn’t funny,” he huffed.

Bruce gave him a teasing smile that was reserved for few. “You’re being dramatic, everyone goes grey at some point. Oliver has some, I have some, and now you,” He chided. “I’ve also heard that children can have that effect on you.”

“I’ve also heard that husbands that run around dressed up like a bat do too,” Hal said in good nature. He leaned in closer to steal a kiss.

Bruce snorted and shook his head, “see all these greys? They’re from my husband running around and playing space cop.” Hal busted out laughing and placed a hand on Bruce’s.

“Who are we kidding it’s definitely the kids.”

“Obviously, now come back to bed before they wake up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How would you feel about meeting the kids?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh shit._
> 
>  
> 
> _“I think that’d be a great idea.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment from their pre-marriage life

“How would you feel about meeting the kids?”

_Oh shit._

“I think that’d be a great idea.”

Hal realized that as soon as he said those words it was serious between him and the bat. God, fuck Bruce for giving him _that_ smile as soon as he said them. It was one of the warmest things he’d ever seen and Hal would more than willingly do whatever it’d take to see it again. Sure, he knew Nightwing, Red Robin, and all the other members that donned the bat symbol. This was different though; he was meeting the people behind the mask. The trust Bruce was putting in him brought a tiny voice telling him that he didn’t deserve this.

“How does Saturday at 6 work?” Bruce asked turning over onto his stomach. That gave him five days to prepare. He could do this.

“Unless aliens decide to start shit with one another I’ll be there.”

\---

Well the aliens don’t start shit with one another. Hal shows up at Wayne Manor in his best jeans (okay so he doesn’t own a pair of slacks, sue him). He sucked in a breath and pressed the ringer. “Hi I’m Hal Jordan- Hey I’m Hal Jordan,” he practiced as an older man opened the large door.

“Captain Jordan, please come in.”

“Hey Alfred,” Hal said with a easy smile. He had met the other on the few times he had been allowed down in The Bat Cave. “Where do I, uh, go?”

“The dining room is down the hall to the right,” Alfred instructed. “If I may give you a suggestion?”

“Of course.”

“Don’t be so nervous, they’ll be able to tell.”

“Thanks?” Hal responded. Of course, the bats would be able to sense something like that. He slowly made his way down the hall admiring the dark wood and framed family pictures. Hal paused at a picture of what seemed to be a young Bruce in his Gotham Academy uniform flashing a smile at the camera. He smiled back fondly at the picture, “how cute.”

Moving on Hal approached the archway to the dining room. He paused outside of it and listened into the conversation going on inside the room. “Father, how much longer do we have to wait until you tell us why we’re here?” Hal recognized Robin’s young voice. So Bruce hasn’t told them why this dinner is taking place.

Another deeper voice interrupted Hal’s thoughts. “For once I agree with the brat, Bruce why are we here? Last time we did this you told us you were dating a literal cat thief.”

Hal couldn’t hold back a chuckle at that. He heard a chair creak as it was pushed back and he knew it was no doubt Bruce.

“Hey B, where are you going? Is ‘this’ not happening anymore?”

Bruce shook his head and rounded the corner to face Hal, “you know it’s not polite to eavesdrop.”

“Sorry, had to prepare myself for what comes next,” he replied and Bruce took his hand. Hal nervously followed his lover into the room to see five sets of eyes on him.

“Hey Hal?” Dick said confused. His eyes widened at their hands linked together. “Oh! You know this,” he motioned between the two, “makes a lot of sense. The whole opposites attract thing, right?” Bruce cleared his throat and raised a brow causing Dick to flash them a shy smile. “A-nd now I am going to shut my mouth.”

“For once I agree with Goldie, I’m not surprised,” A man with a white streak said in a disgruntled voice.

Bruce squeezed Hal’s hand as a reassurance. “Everyone, as you know this is Hal Jordan. We have been together for a while now and I think it’s time we made it known to you all.”

“Impressive choice, Father. A Green Lantern, a little immature, but I️ trust your judgement.” Robin said with a small nod.

 _Ouch_ , Hal thought to himself. He cleared his throat, “So uh, names?”

“Of course,” Bruce said. “You know Dick, to his left is Damien, then Cass. Across from Dick is Jason and Tim.” Suddenly Hal felt like he’d been thrown into the lion’s den. They all seemed to size him up, looking for weaknesses. Bruce let go of his hand and pulled out a chair for him..

”I’m having a bit of hard time wrapping my head around this,” Tim said finally. “Just, how did you guys start y’know dating?”

“Pent up sexual frustration?” Jason said unabashedly. If looks could kill, Hal was sure Jason’s would. 

“Actually it was The Arrow,” Bruce said giving Jason that disapproved parent look.

“Ollie set us up on a date,” Hal smiled thinking back on it. “It was pretty funny seeing the initial panic on Spooky’s face when he saw me sitting at the table.”

“Ain’t that just sweet,” Jason commented offhandedly. The man winced from what Hal can only assume a sharp kick under the table from one of his siblings. He opened his mouth to yell at whoever kicked him, but was interrupted by Alfred who came with their meal. It seemed that the older man’s presence along with the pot roast and vegetables had ceased any animosity at the table.

Despite Jason’s occasionally remarks, Hal found himself growing relaxed and grinning at the kid’s antics. Hal glanced over at Bruce to see a small smile on his face; as much as he seemed to complain about them, he could tell the devotion he held for them. For a brief moment he could picture himself as part of the family. Hell, he wanted that.

He inched his hand over to wrap it around the dark-haired man’s and squeezed. “Enjoying yourself?” Bruce asked once the kids were talking loudly amongst themselves. “I hope they didn’t scare you too much.”

“Are you kidding me? I love this, I would say we should’ve done this sooner,” Hal said honestly. For a split-second Bruce seemed surprised. “What’s with that weird look?”

“It’s nothing, typically most of my dates run for the hills after meeting just one of them.”

“Well, good thing I’m not one of your typical dates,” Hal said lightly before turning his attention to Alfred as he cleaned off the table. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Alfred said with a small smile. “Master Bruce, maybe you should take Captain Jordan on a tour of the estate?”

“Do you want to?”

“Let’s,” Hal grinned and slid his chair back. The other man followed suit and led him away from the dinning room.

“Boys and Cass help Alfred clean the dishes, I’m going to show Hal around,” Bruce called over his shoulder ignoring Damien’s grumble.

For such a big house there wasn’t much to see. Most of the manor is closed down unless there was some sort of gala being held as Hal learned. “And what do you do with all the rooms upstairs?” He asked following Bruce out into the yard.

“Other than the kid’s rooms and mine, we have a few guest rooms,” the man shrugged and wrapped an arm around Hal’s waist.

“Well it’s a nice home, a little creepy. I suppose it fits you, Spooky,” Hal joked, leaning into the touch.

Bruce glanced back and sighed, “ don’t turn around, they’re watching us from the upstairs window.” Hal immediately turned his head back to catch a glimpse of dark hair in the window. He busted out laughing, ignoring the way Bruce groaned. “Are they waiting for us to kiss or something?”

“They are.”

“Well I’m happy to oblige,” he grinned and pulled Bruce in for a light kiss. “Y’know if they weren’t watching I could check off nature sex from my bucket list.”

At that Bruce snorted and pushed him away as Hal shook with laughter. “You’re disgusting,” Bruce said lightly. 

“I am,” Hal agreed pulling him back by the waist. “But you like it.”

“I do, unfortunately,” Bruce hummed and pulled him in for another kiss.

\---

_Epilogue_

Hal toyed with his ring as he waited on the front steps for Bruce. Alfred had insisted that the lantern take home a plate of leftovers with him. Not that he was complaining, it would be nice to not have to order take out again. Behind him he heard the door open, “tell Alfred I said- oh uh, hi Jason.”

The dark-haired man raised a brow before shutting the door and taking a place beside him. “Hey Hal,” Jason replied, the tone of his voice unnerved him. “I’m about to tell you something and you better listen closely. Bruce may be a prick sometimes, but he is one of the most loyal men I know. If you ever, ever hurt him, I will hurt you. Green Lantern or not.”

Hal didn’t doubt him for a moment, he had heard rumors about the Red Hood’s actions in passing. “I would never hurt him, Bruce is a great guy,” he nodded, fighting the urge to fidget. The corner of Jason’s lip twitched up, before he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“I hope you aren’t planning to smoke,” Bruce commented breaking the tension.

“Hypocrite, I catch you smoking every once in a while,” Jason said but slid the carton back into his pocket. “Nice talk, Hal, I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”

Bruce watched his son go in and handed Hal the tin foiled plate, “talk?”

“Yeah, I got the shovel talk from your son.”

“Funny, I figured it would be Tim again,” Bruce hummed and pressed a kiss onto Hal.

“I think I would have rather had Tim threaten me, than Jason,” Hal admitted. The familiar green of the lantern uniform spread across his body. “I’ll see you at the Watchtower tomorrow, right?”

“You will,” the other said and watched as Hal took off and disappeared into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this is, is pure fluff

As soon as Bruce hits the bed he feels every muscle ache in response. It was easy, natural even, for him to go a couple days without sleeping. His sleep schedule was erratic to say the least. It was either a marathon or 20 minutes here and there. 

“I know you’re there, stop hovering,” he said feeling a pair of eyes on him. He turned over to watch Hal’s uniform fade away. After a long week at Oa, he was home.

“But you looked so cute and soft, like a little bat-kitten. Next time I’m taking a picture and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“I’ll hack into your phone,” Bruce said lightly as Hal crossed the room over to his bedside. “How was work?”

“As good as can be expected. No imminent dangers to our sector,” the other man replied before starting to pull off his clothes. Bruce could hear the relief lacing his voice. “How was it staring at a screen all day and brooding.”

“If by brooding you mean listening to the board of directors all afternoon, then riveting,” he said dryly.

“Must suck having to only go into work three times a week. Such a tough life Bruce Jordan-Wayne has,” Hal couldn’t help but tease, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his temple. Bruce snorted and let his head fall back against his pillow. “I missed you, I hate being away for days.”

Bruce pulled Hal’s hand into his and looked up at him. “You’re home now. Come to bed, I’d like to fall asleep next to my husband again,” he replied tenderly. He pressed the man’s knuckles to his lips before letting him go. Hal smiled tiredly and climbed over Bruce to his side of their bed.

Once he was settled in bed Bruce turned over to wrap an arm around his waist. “Oh man, I missed this,” Hal mumbled tiredly. “I love you, beautiful.”

Bruce closed his eyes and let himself surrender to the other. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one night, I'm on a roll.


	4. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Relax a little, bats. We already have Damian and the girls covered, just three more to go. What if we just got the rest ugly sweaters. How pissed do you think they’d be?”_
> 
> _Bruce rolled his eyes, “please be serious. I don’t want to be stuck at the mall any longer than I have to.”_
> 
> \--This is set during their first Christmas being married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has had a great holiday so far!

Bruce felt his cheeks heat up as Hal wiggled his fingers deeper into his coats pockets and into his hands. The two had taken the day to fly out to Metropolis to shop for Christmas presents. “Is this necessary?” He asked ignoring Hal’s grin. “We’re supposed to be shopping.”

“Mm yes it is necessary, my fingers are turning into icicles,” Hal stated and shuffled closer. Around them people walked briskly from store to store escaping the chilly weather of the plaza. “Relax a little, bats. We already have Damian and the girls covered, just three more to go. What if we just got the rest ugly sweaters. How pissed do you think they’d be?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “please be serious. I don’t want to be stuck at the mall any longer than I have to.”

“No fun,” Hal huffed and pulled away. “Well how about you get a nice watch for Tim? That’s like the classic father-son gift, plus he’d probably be the only one to not break it after a week.”

“Perfect, hon,” Bruce replied after thinking about it for a moment. He pulled Hal back towards him and entwined their fingers, “have I ever told you how good you are at gift shopping?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Hal said, but didn’t try to pull away again. Together the two walked down the strip of stores, all along the fronts there were lights and tinsel. At the center of it all there was a large Christmas tree that was decorated extravagantly in golds and reds.

“Hey you know what we should do?” Hal said scanning over the tree and tugged Bruce towards it. Before he could answer Hal continued, “we should totally take a picture with the tree.”

“No, lets just finish shopping,” Bruce groaned, but let Hal lead him over.

“Stop being the friggin’ Grinch,” Hal huffed. “Please just one, I want something Christmas-y for my screensaver.”

Bruce sighed and nodded. Hal pulled out his phone and pressed close to the other. He rolled his eyes seeing Bruce’s disinterested face and squished it between his fingers. He pressed a kiss to his temple and snapped the picture. “Look how cute,” Hal said showing the picture to Bruce.

“That’s awful,” Bruce shrugged. He then added, “please send it to me later.”

Hal promised he would and they returned to walking around. Hand in hand they window shopped, making comments on ugly sweaters. Finally, Bruce spotted a tan leather coat in the window of Macy’s. He stopped and turned to Hal, “do you think Jason would want a new jacket? Alfred mentioned that Ace had ripped up one of his sleeves.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I was wondering what happened to the sleeve, when I asked he got pissy and said ‘no one knows how to control that damn dog,” Hal said imitating Jason’s voice. Bruce snorted and steered him into the store.

“Divide and conquer. You find the jacket, I’ll go get a watch, and then we’ll regroup,” Bruce said with what Hal calls his ‘parent voice.’

“Gotcha, Daddy Bats,” Hal said with a salute and headed off to track down an employee. Bruce watched him go before heading to the men’s jewelry section.

He settled in front of the glass case and scanned the watches; pale eyes landed on a silver Movado with a deep black face. Five minutes later he had a watch in a nice gift box and a small smile on his face.

“Is that a smile I see?” Hal teased, holding a bag of his own.

“Contrary to belief I do smile from time to time,” he replied, his smile growing slightly. “So, one more left?”

“Yes, one more left. Bruce, I love the kids, but please no more. I never thought Christmas shopping would take this long.”

“What did you get for Jim’s kids? Did you never Christmas shop for them?”

“Bruce, my love, there is a wonderful thing called gift cards. So easy.”

“I’d call it being lazy,” Bruce remarked, unimpressed. “Let’s just get Dick cologne, the one he has now reminds me of an elderly man.”

“Oh thank god! I thought I was the only one who thought that!” Hal exclaimed as he followed after the dark-haired man. He hummed smelling a couple as Bruce plucked one off of the display.

Hal turned over an oval bottle in his hands and raised it to his nose. Inhaling deeply, it smelled of a mixture of light tobacco and oak. It reminded him of the Wayne’s cabin that Bruce had taken him to last October. “What the hell,” he said looking at the price. “Seriously seventy-five dollars for this?”

“That’s nothing, get it if you like it,” Bruce said reaching to grab the box. Hal slapped his hand away.

“It’s too expensive for a bottle of over glorified body spray.”

“Stop being ridiculous. It’ll be your Christmas present then.” He used one hand to keep Hal’s hands away and with the other grabbed the box.

Hal lightly hit Bruce’s shoulder, “fine, if you’re getting me that then I get to get you...” he paused thinking. “A sweater! Hey don’t give me that look- I’m talking about a sweater that’s not black or grey.”

“If that’s what it takes,” Bruce shrugged and grabbed a grey box for the one he picked for Dick. “Let’s go get one.”

“Nope, I want it to be a surprise, spooky. You’ll see it on Christmas,” he said with a sly grin. He ignored Bruce’s grumble as he led him to the cashier.

\---

“I’m just saying, it’d be nice if our dads went and got us all hot chocolate,” Dick said setting up some Christmas movie that Bruce could care less for. After the kids had opened their presents, they had set up a fort in the living room.

”I second that!” Tim called from inside the fort. “Ouch! Daman did you just bite me?”

Hal gently nudged him, “Well since it is Christmas I guess we could.” 

“Hm I suppose,” the other said with with a light tone. The kids aside from Damian cheered at the win.

Once the two were in the kitchen, they started pulling out the needed supplies. After they got everything set up, Hal lightly poked Bruce in the side. He turned and raised a brow, “Yes, Hal? I am very busy making seven hot chocolates.”

“Stop being cranky. I promised you a gift,” he said holding out a small gift bag with mini Santas on it. Bruce’s lip turned up slightly as he examined the bag in his hands.

He pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out a green cable knit sweater. Hal nervously looked down at his feet. “Do you like it? I thought about getting blue but that’s Supe’s colors and obviously-“

Bruce cut him off with a soft kiss, “I love it, thank you, hon. So much I’m going to wear it to the League’s Christmas party.”

“Please! That might give them an aneurism from seeing you wear something other than a black turtleneck,” Hal laughed and started putting cocoa powder into the mugs.

After a few moments Bruce spoke up, “Hey Hal.”

“Hey Bruce?”

“I just want to say that we all are happy to have you apart of our family,” he said placing some of the cups into the microwave.

Hal felt his heart melt, “Bruce, I think this goes without saying but I love you and the kids. I really couldn’t choose a better place to be.”

Before Bruce could say anything else Hal wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and kissed him. They stayed like that until the microwave’s beep broke them apart. “I think we should hurry and get these hot chocolates out before the kids cause a riot.”

“Mm you’re right,” Bruce said gathering a couple mugs into his hands. “I don’t think we need to make this a red Christmas.”

Together they walked back into the living room. Once the hot chocolates were handed out, the two settled on the couch. Hal took a moment to look around at his mismatched family and he never felt more at home than in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times Hal and Bruce have argued, or as I like to call it: my friend wanted to see them have a couple fight.
> 
> first two is when they're married and the last one is when they're dating to clear up any confusion.

1.

Hal shuddered from the cold and pressed closer to Bruce. The two had been invited to a charity ball that happened to be on the coldest night in Gotham that season. “Seriously, babe, hurry up I’m freezing my ass off.”

“I’m trying, I can’t find the coat tickets,” he answered back. Bruce checked his inner suit pocket again. “I swear I put them in here.”

“Well obviously they’re not, Sherlock. Did you put them in your pants pocket?” Hal asked reaching to shove a hand down Bruce’s pocket.

“I already checked there,” the other snapped back and swatted his hand away.

Hal groaned and pressed his fingers to his temple. “I can’t even,” he muttered before walking up to the coat clerk. “Hey so we lost our tickets. Is there any way you can just give us our coats?”

“No ticket, no coat,” the clerk said not glancing up from his phone.

“Look man, I understand you’re just trying to do your job. Maybe if you’d look up from your phone, you’ll see my face and give me my coat,” he said trying to stop his voice from raising.

“No, ticket, no coat,” the clerk repeated.

“Okay, Hal, lets take a step back,” Bruce said pulling him back by the elbow. “Stop causing a scene, we’re still at a charity ball.”

“Really? Maybe I wouldn’t need to demand our coats back if you didn’t lose the tickets,” Hal said growing irritated. “Check all your pockets again.”

Bruce’s brows narrowed, “I already told you, they’re not in there. Maybe you should have held onto them.”

Hal paused and took in a deep breath. “You know what, I am not going to sit here and argue with you. I will see you back at home.”

“Hal.”

“Bruce,” he deadpanned back and hailed a cab. “Have fun driving home alone.”

—

As Hal’s cab pulled into the manor he spotted Bruce sitting on the front steps. He stepped out of the car and slowly walked up to the other. “Is that-?” He asked noticing a familiar brown coat in Bruce’s arms.

“It is,” Bruce said and stood up. “Why don’t we head inside, it’s getting colder out.”

“Sure, but babe, one question.” Hal let a smug smile grow across his face, “where were the tickets.”

“In my pants pocket.”

2.

Bruce sighed looking at the clothes piling up in the bathroom. “Hal, can you come here!”

“What’s up?” Hal said leaning against the doorframe. “Oo are we gonna do it in the shower?”

“No,” he deadpanned and crossed his arms. “Tell me, do you see anything wrong with our bathroom.”

Hal looked around and shook his head, “I think you’re going to have to just tell me.”

“Okay, explain to me why you keep on putting your _dirty_ clothes next to the hamper.”

“Because I missed?”

“You missed? Hal, I’ve let it slide so many times, but now I’m putting my foot down. You’re not a child. Clean up after yourself,” Bruce said crossing his arms.

“Are you seriously getting worked up over laundry. Bruce, listen-“

“You listen, last time I checked I married an adult. Adults put clothes in the hamper,” Bruce said demonstrating by picking up Hal’s dirty white shirt and placing it in the hamper. “See not that hard.”

“Stop patronizing me,” Hal snapped. “I am a grown ass adult. You leave shit behind all the time, do you know how many times I have tripped over a loose batarang!”

“I do not! That’s definitely Damian- that’s beside the point,” he said. He paused and took a breath to avoid yelling. “Look just put your stuff in the hamper to be washed. That’s all.”

Hal crossed his arms, “I also leave them there for later! A shirt has a few good uses-“

“That one has blood on the hem, Hal!” He pointed to a splatter of vibrant, alien blood on it.

Hal’s cheeks flushed as he slapped a hand over the stain, “fine, I’ll start being more conscious about this.”

“I can do a little chart for you, like I do for Damian,” Bruce couldn’t help but joke.

“Adult! I’m a fucking adult! I take it back, stop telling me what to do” Hal fumed, throwing his hands up.

“Stop getting so worked up about this, it’s not that hard. Grow up.”

Hal let out a strangled groan and spun on his heel. Bruce rubbed his temple and held back a chuckle, “Hal come back.” Bruce caught his wrist and pulled him back against his chest. “Look I’m sorry that I called you a child, but work with me. A couple more inches and you’ll hit the hamper.”

“Fine,” Hal said after a moment. “No promises though.”

“I wouldn’t expect it any other way.”

3.

“Bruce, get dressed. You’re going,” Hal said tossing a v neck at the man.

Bruce let out and exasperated sigh, “just say I’m sick or on a case.”

“Yes because when has Bruce Wayne ever gotten sick, very plausible,” Hal said raising a brow. “C’mon it’ll be fun.”

“Aren’t we too old to get drunk?” Bruce tried. He toyed with the shirt in his hands before tossing it onto the bed.

Hal picked it up and pushed it back into his hands, ”no one is too old to get a little tipsy with their friends and boyfriend.”

“I’ll come out and say it, I don’t like your friends.”

“Bruce, we have the same friends.”

“Not all of them are my friends.”

“Is it Guy? I know he’s loud, but he means well.”

Bruce arched a brow, “Hal, he’s like you but on steroids.”

“Excuse me? Listen, I love Guy, but I know you did not just say he was me on steroids.”

“That wasn’t what I meant, you know that.”

“No I don’t, Bruce. Remember I’m just a dumb, flight tester who happened to graduate top of his class at the academy,” Hal spat back sarcastically. “If this is so painful for you, I’ll just go alone and explain why my boyfriend is an asshole over shots.”

“Hal, stop I didn’t mean it. Look I’m coming,” he said pulling on the shirt.

“Don’t strain yourself, remember you’re too old for shots.”

“Really? Now you’re being childish.”

“Really?” Hal said imitating him. “Why is that your go to word when we fight! ‘Hal stop being childish blah blah blah’ come up with something new.”

Bruce sighed, “Just tell me what I can do to fix this.”

Hal looked him over and a devious smirk slid across his face, “okay, you have to do five shots with me.”

“One.”

“Four.”

“One shot. Stop pushing your luck, Batman can’t be drunk. His work never takes a pause.”

“Okay, one never refer to yourself in the third person, it’s freaking weird. Two, you have like nine people you know who can watch Gotham for one night. Three, one and half shots.”

Bruce paused thinking for a moment. He nodded, “fine, let me call Kate and then I will be open for a night of fun with my boyfriend and our friends.”

Hal whooped and threw his arms around Bruce, peppering him with kisses. “I love you and I love that you’re stepping out of your comfort zone for me.”

“I love you too, but we’re going to be late,” he said returning the kiss. “Although if you’d rather keep kissing me instead, I would be fine doing that.”

Hal chuckled and pulled away. “Nice try, Wayne, but you’re going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly all this is, is a place for me to dump all my fics for this ship.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even take prompts


End file.
